Best Friends, Boyfriends, and Blood
by Alice-Mary-Cullen23
Summary: Alice is out for revenge, what could her twisted little mind come up with? Summary sucks, All Human. I consider it dark themes, so it's M for a reason.


**I read a horror fanfic and i just kept getting idea's poping into my head to write one so i did. The real title of this was to long so i just made it shorter but the real title is, Best Friends, Boyfriends and Blood: The Revenge of Mary Alice Brandon. My beta came up with the title of this, and i loved it, so all credit to the title gose to her. And a big thanks to my beta for editing this. **

**Some of you might not consider this dark but i do so it's rated M.**

***Okay so I had to upload this again because i was looking at it and i realised that i had cut out the start of the story. So yeah. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT.**

**Read and Review Please. Hope you like it.**

Best Friends, Boyfriends and Blood: The Revenge of Mary Alice Cullen

She sat, waiting patiently. She had planned everything, down to the very last detail. It was going to be the perfect show.

When she saw the last light go out, she waited thirty more minutes, letting them fall asleep. She got out of her car and walked up the sidewalk to the door. She pulled out the spare key she had made and unlocked the door, she opened it quietly and stepped into the house closed the door behind her. She changed the lock on the front door. She took her shoes off and started making her way to the back door.

She knew exactly where to step so that she wouldn't make a sound. She had spent many hours a day while he was at work going over spots in the floor that would squeak. She placed a piece of wood so that the door would be unable to slide. She the made her way to the stairs and up to them, still being careful not to make any sound.

She carefully opened the bedroom door. His arm was wrapped around the waist of her former best friend, and they were both asleep. She pulled out two needles and stepped closer to the bed, not caring if she made noise this time. She took the first needle and plunged it into her ex-best friend's neck. Her eyes shot open and she sucked in a big breath of air causing him to stir and open his eyes.

"Alice?"

"Hello Jasper." She said right before she took the second needle and plunged it into his neck. He gasped. She waited for the anesthetics to take affect. When they were both unconscious again she tied their hands and feet up and sat them in chairs.

The anesthetics she gave them would wear off any minute now. While she waited, she laid her tools out on the floor in front of them and sat cross legged in front of the tools, waiting patiently for them to wake. Her former best friend started opening her eyes; Jasper followed soon after. Her mind was foggy from the drugs Alice had injected her with. When she realized that she was tied up, she started struggling against the ropes trying to get out of them, but it was useless. When she saw who was sitting in front of her, she gasped in shock.

"Alice!"

"Hi Bella, long time no see." Alice said as she started sifting through the tools she had to pick from. She had needles, a scalpel, knives, and a hammer. Just then, Jasper became conscious, opening and closing his eyes, looking around the room, trying to clear the haze from his mind. His eyes then landed on Alice.

"Alice, what... what are... you doing?" Jasper said as he fought against the restraints.

"You hurt me Jasper," Alice said in sad voice, looking at him with a hurt expression that soon turned mean, "now I'm going to hurt you." She picked up the scalpel and stabbed him in his right thigh.

"FUUUUUUCK!" He yelled from the pain.

"Alice...Please, don't do this." Bella pleaded looking back and forth from Jasper to Alice.

"SHUT UP!" Alice snapped at Bella, "This is your fault. It's your fault I lost THE ONLY MAN I EVER LOVED!" She started to get upset. "You were suppose to be my best friend." Alice said in sad low voice, filled with pain and hate.

"I am Alice." Bella said calmly as Alice removed the scalpel from Jasper's thigh.

"No, NOT ANYMORE!" Alice yelled then stabbed Bella in the foot. She let out a blood-curdling scream; Jasper winced at the sound. He tried to free his hands from the ropes, but it was useless. "Scream all you want, no one will hear. That's the beauty of living out on a ranch."

"Alice, please stop. Can't we talk about this?" Jasper asked with pleading eyes.

"Talk? You wanna talk? Okay let's talk. Why did you sneak around behind my back? Huh? WHY DID YOU GO AND SLEEP WITH MY FUCKING BESTFRIEND!" Alice screamed, her tears threatening to spill over.

"I'm Sorry Alice it just happened. I never meant to hurt you, I swear." Jasper said hoping that she would understand.

"It 'just happened'? Well what if this just happened?" She said as she made a long diagonal cut across Bella's face from her left eye to the right side of her jaw. Jasper still worked on trying to free his hands from the rope; he couldn't watch as Bella cried out in pain.

"Well what do you think of Bella's new makeover? I think it looks great." Alice said in a satisfied tone as she held Bella's head in the direction of Jasper, forcing him to see the long diagonal cut on her face.

"Alice if your angry with me then leave Bella out of this! Please I'll do anything." Jasper begged.

Alice looked at Jasper. "I want you to love me." she said with a pained expression. "I do love you Alice, I always have and I always will." Jasper said, trying to calm Alice down.

"Not anymore, not the way you love Bella!" Alice cried.

"Yes Alice I do." he lied.

"Then why did you leave me?" She sobbed.

"Because at the time I thought I didn't love you anymore. I was going through some stuff and I didn't how to deal with it. I was just using Bella." Jasper could see the pain his words were causing Bella.

"Why didn't you just talk to me about it?" Alice asked, hurt that the man she loved could not talk about his problems with her if he really loved her.

"Because I was stupid and I wasn't thinking." By now, Jasper had managed to loose the ropes around his wrist.

"LIAR!" Alice screamed so loud her voice was cracking.

"Alice, kiss me. Kiss me, and you'll see that I still love you." Alice hesitated, but then walked over to Jasper. She slowly leaned down towards him. Just as their lips were about to touch, Jasper hit his head against hers, knocking her out. He freed his hands, then his feet. He painfully made his way to Bella to free her, helping her walk. Painfully and slowly they made their way downstairs. Jasper grabbed his cell phone and dialed 911.

"Hello, Austin police sta-"

"Hi, yes we need the cops at 1032 Ash road just off Deer drive." Jasper cut the operator off and told her where they were and what was going on.

"Jasper, that hurt." Alice cried from the top of the stairs. She was holding a very large knife in her hand and had a wicked look in her eyes. Jasper grabbed his keys out of the bowl on the table near the front door, and Bella and Jasper hurriedly made their way to the door.

"Your key's won't work." Alice said, rubbing her head as she slowly descended the stairs, "I changed the locks, hope that's okay honey." Alice in a sweet tone. Despite the sharp, shooting pain in his leg from the stab wound, he picked Bella up and ran the best he could to the basement. He shut the door, locked it, and carried Bella down the stairs.

Alice pulled the gun she had been carrying out and shot at the door.

"Jasper I don't like that your making me damage our house." Alice called out as she went down the down the stairs.

Jasper and Bella were hidden behind the furnace."What are we going to do? She has a gun!" Bella panicked. "Shh...it's going to be alright, we'll get through this, I promise." Jasper said, trying to sooth her. " And, Bella," he said, turning her face to his, "I love you, no matter what." And he kissed her.

"Oh! Are we playing hide and seek? I love hide and seek! It's one of my favorite games." Alice said excitedly. "Okay, I'll be it." She started counting.

"1, 2, 3... I see you." she said, then fired her gun and hit Jasper in the shoulder.

"AHHHH, FUUCK!" He cursed.

"Oh my God, Jasper!" Bella cried.

"Alice! Please stop, we can figure this out. Please Alice, if you let us live I will go to live with my father in Forks and you can stay here with Jasper and we won't tell anyone about this. Alice please, if you don't get help for Jasper he'll bleed to death." Bella begged.

"NO!" Alice yelled, "Your just trying to trick me." Just then, Alice spotted some rope on the floor next to her; she picked it up walked over to Bella. She tucked her gun away and placed the knife on the floor, too far away for Jasper or Bella to reach it without her noticing. She grabbed Bella's hands roughly and tied them up again. She cut the extra rope with the knife and dragged Bella by her hair over to the wall across from the furnace. Bella cried out in pain and struggled against her grip.

She then took the remaining rope and tied Jasper's hands up again. He winced at the pain the small movement caused his left shoulder.

"I wasn't finished playing with you before, don't you want to play with me?" Alice said, sounding like a child.

"Now I don't think Jasper will be going anywhere, but you might try to run away, since I don't have any rope, I'll just have to break your ankle," Alice took her gun out and smashed the handle down on Bella's ankle until it was swollen and purple; she had a look of pure pleasure on her face. Bella screamed out in pain as Alice brought the handle of her gun down one more time. Jasper couldn't look at Bella as he sat, helpless. He couldn't help Bella or stop Alice. "Now Bella, I never got to finish your makeover." Alice pulled out a small pocket knife.

Jasper tried to get up ignoring the pain in his leg and shoulder. All that mattered was stopping Alice from hurting Bella anymore.

"SIT DOWN!" Alice yelled as she spun around and pointed her gun at him. Jasper lifted his hands in front of his face surrendering as he sat back down. "Sorry, please just stop. We called the cops already and they're on their way here, it's too late, so please Alice just stop hurting Bella. Hurt me." Alice's face twisted with hurt and anger. "Why Jasper, why would you hurt me like this? I thought we were having fun playing. Why do you want our fun to end?

"Alice please, this isn't fun this is torture, you're hurting your best friend and your hurting me."

"SHE IS NOT MY BEST FRIEND!" Alice screamed, pointing the gun at Bella, who had tears running down her face from the pain she was in. "You know Bella, crying doesn't make you look very pretty." Alice said in a mean tone, turning to face Jasper.

"Go to hell!" Bella yelled.

Alice took the larger knife with both hands and turned, stabbing Bella in the shin with so much force that the bone cracked. Bella let out another blood-curdling scream, both her ankle and shin bone in her left leg were now broken. The pain was causing Bella's leg to go numb.

Jasper frantically looked around for something to stop Alice. He spotted Alice's gun, which she had dropped when she took the knife to stab Bella. He grabbed it, ignoring the searing pain in his shoulder and leg as he got to his feet and pointed the gun at Alice. Alice turned around and came at Jasper with the knife, but Jasper shot her before she could reach him. He shot her three times in the chest, and she fell to the floor. Blood started pooling around her. He grabbed the knife from her and cut the ropes around his wrists and feet, then ran over to Bella; she was barely conscious from the pain. Jasper cut the ropes around her wrists and searched the now motionless body of Alice for the keys to the door. He tucked the gun in his pants, and through the window of the basement he could hear the sirens of the police cars pulling up into his drive. He slowly got down and sat next to Bella. "I'll be right back. Ok?"

Bella mumbled in response.

"I love you." Jasper said, before he kissed her on the forehead and slowly got up. The pain in his leg and shoulder was getting worse. His eyes were becoming heavy and his shirt was drenched in blood. He climbed the stairs slowly. The darkness was taking over, and it was becoming harder and harder to stay awake, but for Bella's sake he would fight it. When he reached the top of the stairs, he was almost crawling on the floor. He could hear the police at the door they were getting ready to break it down. He couldn't go any further and he collapsed on the floor, letting the darkness take over. Everything was blurry and he couldn't make out what anyone was saying. Then everything went black.

Blood. Their was blood everywhere. It pooled around her body as she lay motionless on the floor. It was splattered on the walls, the furnace, the boxes, on her face; it was soaking her short pixie-like hair. Blood pooled around the other motionless body, running down her face from the massive cut that trailed from her left eye to the right side of her jaw.

It was everywhere. It drenched the motionless body at the top of the stairs, his shirt, hair, pants all covered in blood. There were trails of blood all the way from the master bedroom to the basement. The paramedics rushed two bodies to the hospital; the other to the morgue.

The police took pictures of the blood filled scene. They identified the body with the pixie haircut as Mary Alice Brandon. She escaped three months ago from The Austin Mental Institution. She was very dangerous. She liked to play games, games with needle and knives and anything sharp enough to cut or break skin.

Late at night in dark hospital morgue Alice laid lifeless on a metal table. It would be the end of her games. At least that's what everyone thought...

**So I hope you liked it and i might write an epilog. If you think i should write an epilog just leave it in the comments or PM me. Oh and the street name's in here i made them up. **

** Pretty Please leave a review, it make my day when i see that someone reviewed on one of my stories. And again thanks to my beta.**


End file.
